Souffrance
by PtitLu89
Summary: Deux amis qui se saoûlent dans un bar. Pour deux raisons différentes. L'un d'eux raconte son hisoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandome : **Harry Potter

**Paring : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, gnagnagna.

* * *

**Souffrance**

**Chapitre 1**

Voilà maintenant plus de dix heures que je suis dans ce bar, avec mon meilleur ami.

Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes ici ?

Ce qui nous arrive peut arriver à n'importe qui, on ne pensait pas que cela tomberait sur nous, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

Le mec dont je suis tombé amoureux me fait cocu depuis bien longtemps. Tandis qu'à mon ami, c'est sa petite-amie qui est morte. Stupide accident de la route.

Comment j'ai découvert qu'il me faisait cocu ?

Juste en sentant son odeur. Tous les soirs. Jamais la même, mais un seul et unique point commun : parfums de femmes. Et oui, remplacer par la gente féminine. Quelle ironie.

Ce soir encore une fois, une odeur que je ne supporte pas. Mais là, je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai explosé. J'ai crié ma colère, mon désarroi, mon dégoût mais surtout ma peine. Ma peine d'avoir cru que c'était simplement les parfums de son amie. Et cela pendant cinq longues années. Je me persuadais corps et âme que c'était ça. Mais résultat, je m'en veux. Pour être rester tout ce temps avec lui en sachant ce que je ne devais pas savoir et en supportant ses multiples mensonges. Plus débiles les uns que les autres, qui plus est. Mais moi, j'avalais ça, sans protester, je ne faisais que fermer ma gueule.

Maintenant, voilà où j'en suis. Dans un bar avec mon ami, à boire comme de véritables ivrognes. Même pas la peine d'aller ailleurs, comme dans une boîte de nuit. Mon ami n'as pas la force de draguer quelqu'un et moi je ne sais plus plaire. A quoi bon demander à mon ami, vu qu'il me dira ce qui me fera plaisir. Et de toute façon, même si j'avais encore confiance en mon charme, je ne ferais rien. C'est pourtant ce que j'aurais du faire, aller dans une boîte de nuit et m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu, pour pouvoir oublier quelques heures. Pour effacer un petit morceau de ma mémoire pendant un temps. Juste pour ne plus y penser. Mais je ne fais que ça, penser. Au fait qu'il doit jubiler dans not… son appartement. Ou même pire, il est retourné voir une des ces femmes.

Moi qui croyait que ce stupide coucheur m'aimait, j'ai eu tord. Affreusement. Sa demande en mariage, ce dit mariage, notre lune de miel, ses promesse pleines d'avenir. Tout ça n'était que du bidon, de la connerie. Et moi, moi j'étais tellement heureux que je n'ai rien vu venir. En effet, éblouis par de belles paroles complètement fausses. Comment ais-je pus me laisser embobiner par de simples mots ? Tout bonnement ridicule.

Mais que pourrais-je faire de ma vie à présent ? Aucune envie d'en reconstruire une nouvelle. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Parce que je me suis délaisser, car il me disait toujours que j'étais magnifique, surtout quand je ne prenais pas soin de moi. Complètement idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ces cinq ans de ma vie n'ont été que mensonges et trahison. Alors comment surmonter ça ? Pour moi, c'est plus qu'impossible. A quoi bon chercher à refaire sa vie si on en a pas la force ?

Demain, je retournerais à l'appartement quand IL ne sera pas là, pour récupérer toutes mes affaires, sans rien laisser. J'irais chez mon ami. On ne sera pas chacun de son côter au moins.

Chez lui, je ferais en sorte de tout oublier. Et si je n'y arrive pas, mon futur colocataire m'effacera ces cinq dernières années de ma mémoire. Et il me créera une vie sans accroche, sans moments tristes mais surtout sans amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandome : **Harry Potter

**Paring : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, gnagnagna.

* * *

**Souffrance**

**Chapitre 2**

Déjà plusieurs semaines que j'habite j'ai mon ami. Malgré mon désespoir, j'essaie de remonter la pente, même si c'est assez difficile.

Encore une fois je suis seul, dans mon lit à penser ou plutôt, à réfléchir. A force d'avoir réfléchi, je me suis demandé si c'était une bonne idée de m'effacer les cinq dernières années de ma vie. Même si tous ces souvenirs me font de la peine, ils y en a certains qui me font encore sourire. Alors je suis devenu sceptique face à cette idée. Mon ami veut bien m'aider, mais je ne sais pas trop, maintenant, je n'ai plus trop envie. Ai-je raison de vouloir tout oublier ? Serait-ce vraiment bénéfique pour moi ? Tant de questions mais aucune réponse. Il me manque tellement. Je suis complètement perdu. Si je ne m'efface pas la mémoire, arriverais-je à l'oublier de moi-même ?

Je vais voir mon coloc' dans le salon, peut être qu'il pourra m'aider, lui qui a assisté à toute cette histoire en tant que simple spectateur.

« Mais, aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Mais je ne sais pas, moi. Toi seul peux le savoir.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne p …veux pas, et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à choisir, parce qu'il n'y a pas de choix.

- Mais alors, pourquoi te prends-tu la tête comme ça, laisse faire le temps et tu verras bien.

- Non, je n'en peux plus, je souffre trop.

- Je ne te suis plus. Tu ne veux pas l'oublier, mais rien que de penser à lui te fait du mal. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Regarde-toi, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os et tu es pâle comme un mort, ressaisis-toi mon vieux. Tu n'as plus aucune vie sociale, mis à part moi.

- Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état, je dirais même pire.

- Oui, mais pour moi ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi, je suis sûr que je ne la verrais plus jamais, alors que toi, tu as des chances de le revoir, ou de ne serait-ce que de le croiser, même si c'est contre ta volonté. Moi, je l'ai perdue. A tout jamais...

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je suis à bout de nerfs

- T'en fait pas pour moi. Finalement tu vas faire quoi ?

- Oublier ces années de souffrance. Vas-y je suis prêt, tu peux y aller.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, et si ça tournait mal et que je t'effaçais TOUTE ta mémoire, je ferrais comment ?

- Tu me raconteras tout, mais en faisant en sorte que je déteste encore l'homme qui a brisé ma vie, de façon à ce que je ne tombe jamais amoureux de lui.

- Hum, d'accord… Oubliette !

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Petite question : à l'origine, cette fic devait être un drame mais elle prend doucement un autre chemin. Je me tourne donc vers vous, amis lecteurs : drame ou non pour cette fiction ? Faites entendre votre voix ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandome : **Harry Potter

**Paring : **HP/DM

**Disclaimer : **Tout à Rowling, gnagnagna.

* * *

**Souffrance**

**Chapitre 3**

DING DONG !

Mais c'est quoi cette connerie, pas moyen de se faire effacer la mémoire tranquille ! A cause de cette diversion, mon ami a été déconcentré et du coup le sort d'effacement n'a pas fonctionné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il va où ? Me dis pas qu'il va ouvrir la porte quand même ? Eh ben si. Il me désespère. Et qui peut bien arriver à un moment aussi critique ? Je me rapproche de la porte à pas de loup, quand j'entends une voix qui m'est familière. Je me concentre pour essayer de savoir à qui elle appartient, quand soudain, je réalise que c'est SA voix. Non, non, impossible comment a-t-il trouvé mon adresse alors que je ne la lui ai jamais communiquée ? Et que fait-il ici ? Il … il ne doit pas savoir que je suis là. Je dois fuir au plus vite. Oui mais où ? Je n'ai aucun endroit pour me cacher. Je ne peux pas rester ici, IL ne doit pas me voir. Je L'entends qui commence à crier sur mon ami. Je pense qu'il veut forcer le passage, mais sachant que mon ami n'est pas assez fort pour le retenir bien longtemps, je dois m'en aller, le plus loin possible. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Où est-ce que je peux aller me réfugier ? J'entends ses pas qui viennent dans ma direction Je crois qu'il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Je transplane au seul endroit où il ne pourra pas me trouver, enfin j'espère.

Me voilà arrivé à destination. Je me précipite dans une banque spécialisée dans l'échange de monnaie sorcière contre de la monnaie Moldu. Je n'ai presque pas d'argent de ce monde, il faut que je m'en procure au plus vite. Je sors et me dirige vers le premier hôtel que j'aperçois, pas le temps d'en chercher un autre, il faut que je réfléchisse au calme. J'entre, on m'accueille poliment, je demande une chambre plutôt isolée, l'hôtesse me regarde en souriant ne cherchant pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment d'une demande pareille. Elle cherche la clé de la chambre adéquate et me la tend toujours en souriant. Je ne dis rien, mais la remercie du regard, j'espère qu'elle l'a comprit. Je vais en direction de ma chambre calmement jusqu'au moment où je sais que je ne suis plus à portée de sa vue, je cours comme un fou. Je rentre dans ma chambre, complètement essoufflé, claque la porte et colle mon dos contre elle. Je glisse lentement le long de celle-ci, me recroqueville sur moi-même et laisse couler mes larmes.

Je pleure encore et encore. Je suis au bout du rouleau, je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'ait retrouvé si tôt ? Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne peux plus supporter sa voix. Mais, que faisait-il ici au fait ? Et comme il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de mon ami, je suppose qu'il l'a demandé aux siens, alors pourquoi s'être donné autant de mal ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec l'une des ses conquêtes ? _Arrête de te poser toutes ces questions, ne t'aperçois-tu pas que tu te fais du mal ?_ Cela ne me fait aucun effet. _Ah oui, t'es sûr de toi ? _Parfaitement ! _Alors pourquoi tu continues de pleurer, pourquoi tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui alors que tu voudrais l'oublier ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir ailleurs comme il l'a fait ? Et surtout, pourquoi cherches- tu à le fuir ? En toute logique si tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui, tu dois être capable de l'affronter. A moins que, tout simplement, tu refuses de regarder la vérité en face. _Et toi évidemment tu te sens obligé de me l'exploser en pleine figure !_ Non, je t'ai simplement ouvert les yeux. _Qu'elle est l'utilité d'une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas ça qui arrangera les choses. _Je sais, ça ne résout pas tout tes problèmes, mais peut-être que tu tourneras la page plus facilement ou tout du moins, il est possible que tu souffre moins. _Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses tu ne me connais même pas !_ Oh que si, et bien plus que tu ne le penses, je te signale que je suis ta conscience, donc je connais tous tes moindres ressentiments. _Oui, tu as raison, mais s'il te plait, ne te mêle plus de mes affaires, je peux très bien faire sans toi. _Très bien, comme tu voudras, si tu as besoin, tu sais où je suis._

Là je réalise à quel point je l'aime. Pas juste lui, mais tout. Son odeur, ses mains, son torse, son rire. J'aime même ses ongles, la racine de ses cheveux. Tout ce qui le constitue, et même ce qui l'entoure, je l'aime. Ce qu'il aime, je l'aime aussi. Comment faire pour l'oublier ? Je ne peux pas me risquer à retourner chez mon ami, IL pourrait encore y être, et je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais demander de me jeter un _oubliette_. Impossible que je me le fasse moi-même, je pourrais avoir de graves séquelles. Foutue magie trop puissante. Attendre ? Non, ce serait trop long, je ne le supporterais pas. Alors que faire ? Qui pourrait m'aider sans rien en retour et sans me poser de question ? Peut-être que … oh non, ce serai trop risqué. Ou pas ? De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre à part ma vie et en ce moment, c'est un véritable cauchemar, alors pourquoi ne pas aller essayer ? Bon, d'accord, ma décision est prise. Je vais aller là-bas et lui demander ce service. Après tout, il a une dette envers moi c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Note à **NatComateen**, étant donné que tu a deviné mes intentions, j'ai décidé de changer la suite de ma fic (bah oui, sinon, c'est pas drôle). Bref.

J'ai donc l'intention de finir ma fic en drame, mais ne vous en faites pas. Mais pour celles ou ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas, j'ai l'intention de mettre une autre fin qui sera un HappyEnd.


End file.
